Pokémon Dimensions: The Clash of The Greatest
by Prince Dgreat
Summary: This is just a old fanfiction I wrote just with bit of revision and a few changes hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Well some of you guys who loved the story this is the new and improved version with less grammar errors and a clearer story.**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

**Disclaimer: I will create some characters but i'll be using some real characters and protagonists. But the cities and badges I will named them as I please also i'm not being paid to do this or anything in any kind of way this is all for fun and i am not sponsored by Pokémon.**

As the trainer from the Sinnoh region beats the elite four and the champion of Hoenn being champion of four different leagues including Johto, Kanto, and Unova. Hunter was a very accomplish trainer with 32 badges and 100 contest ribbons. He never defeated the Sinnoh region because he moved to Unova with his father when he separated from his mother but now that Hunter is nearly 17 he can do as he pleases. So he decided to move back to the Sinnoh region to earn his mark in another region and prove to himself his greatness. Little did he know what was coming for him in this journey to become champion in his home the Sinnoh region.

**Chapter 1: The arrival**

Hunter waited a long time to make it to the Sinnoh region. The first thing in his mind is to go visit his mother. He traveled by bus and a few minutes he arrived. He knocked on the door. The door open, he saw his beautiful blue haired mother smiling and crying to the surprise of seeing him after 9 years. They sat and talked for a bit catching up on everything that has happened throughout this time. After an hour of catching up Hunter asked a question.

"Mom, where is Dawn?" he asked.

"Well she left with a handsome boy to start her own Pokémon adventure" she replied.

"What is his name mom?" Hunter asked.

"I believe it's Ash Ketchum" she smiled.

"The famous Ash Ketchum the only person who I believe can match my strength. Where are they headed? I want to challenge him and see my sister." He said excited.

"They headed towards Clearview city to get the Mountain badge." Mother said.

"Thanks mom I will rest here and head out tomorrow morning after breakfast." Hunter said excited.

"Leaving so soon will you be back." She said sadly.

"Of course I will mom. I plan to settle down a little after beating the champion of the Sinnoh region, but goodnight mother I am a bit tired." Hunter said with a yawn.

"Ok Hun goodnight." She said.

He groaned hating the fact she still calls him " Hun " his childhood nickname. As he stepped into his room it was exactly how he left it when his parents separated. As he laid down he fell asleep immediately since he has been tired after days of traveling to get here. As he awoke he was greeted by his mother and he ate a great breakfast and headed out. As he headed out his mother stopped him and handed him something.

"Here is a PokéNav so that you can call me." Mom said with a worried look on her face.

"No problem mom I'll call you as soon as I get to Clearview city." With that he waved good bye and was looking forward to meeting Ash and seeing his sister after so long.

**Note: this is my first fanfiction and I would love to hear you guys opinion what Pokémons you want me to use what characters what protagonists from other regions and their Pokémons that they carry anything can help thanks guys.**

**That is the end for chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Encounter**

As Hunter makes his way towards the great city of Clearview he was stopped a few times by some trainers who were all defeated by the four time champion. On his way to the city he heard a feminine scream. Hunter ran towards the scream. He saw a girl who was being attacked. She was beautiful girl her eyes green like emeralds. Her hair as white as snow just like his, her attire made it hard to see her figure but he could see her fit body that made him desire her. She was being attacked by a few poachers who had her Pokémon belt with her Pokémons on it.

"What is going on." Hunter yelled.

"They have my Pokémons please help me." She cried.

Hunter hated to see a girl as beautiful like her crying. His violet eyes blazing in anger. Hunter's attire made him look like a ultimate assassin with a jacket that zipped up to his neck and a jagged collar some extremely tight pants the girl blushed staring at his impressive sex appeal. But his outfit being a sleek black which made him look gorgeously deadly.

"Let her Pokemons go now or else." With his eyes blazing in so much rage that the female was starting to feel afraid of what he was capable of.

"Or else what kid you're gonna call your mommy." said the leader of the pack as they all laughed.

On cue they all released their Pokémons they had with them all three poachers with different Pokémons. The leader had a Zubat. The second guy had a Poochyena and the third one had a Snubbull.

"So what are you going to do now kid." The leader laughed.

"I will show you true power. Go Starly, Riolu, and Tepig." Hunter said starting to get highly annoyed.

" You are pathetic if you think those little Pokémons are powerful. Zubat do Sonicboom on Riolu." The leader commanded.

"Snubbull do headbutt on Tepig." The first grunt said.

"Poochyena tackle that stupid Starly from the sky." The second grunt said.

"Alright let me show you true teamwork. Starly use whirlwind. Tepig use flamethrower on the whirlwind and Riolu throw an arora ball towards the whirlwind. Trust me on this guys." Hunter said with a confident smile.

Starly flapped her wings rapidly making a whirlwind pushing the poachers and their Pokémons back. Then Tepig started spitting out fire from his mouth making the whirlwind into a flaming vortex. Finally, Riolu through a powerful Arora ball into the vortex and what an amazing view. The vortex had blue and red swirling in harmony. Starly released the Vortex towards the poachers and their Pokémons. After the smoke was gone the grunts packed and ran but the leader was struggling to get up. Hunter approached him.

"Listen kid I am sorry I will leave. Here take the Pokémon belt back." The leader said shaking and Hunter snatched the belt from him.

"The next time I see you I will not be so kind to let you just run away." Hunter said menacingly.

Hunter turned around to see the white haired girl staring at him. He handed her the Pokémon belt.

" Thank you so much if it wasn't for your help I don't know what would have happened to me or my Pokémons." She said with a timid smile.

"It was nothing I just hated to see a beautiful girl like you being picked on by assholes like them. Where are my manners my name is Hunter Berlitz, what is your name?" Hunter said with a comforting smile.

"My name is Neo Kralos pleasure to meet you but are you the Hunter who has beaten the elite four and the champ in four regions." Neo asked.

"Yea that's me." He said arrogantly.

"Oh my Arceus I admire all of your Pokémon battle." She exclaimed in excitement.

"Well gosh thanks it is what I do. I guess if you want you can be my companion and I can train you as I try to beat the elite four and champion of this region. I am originally from here but I move to Unova as a kid." He said with a smile.

"I would love to join you in your path to become champion I was traveling as well for the same reason." She smiled and hugged him Hunter blushed as he felt her breast pressed against his chest.

"Sorry for hugging you I just got excited." She said embarrassed.

"It's okay you're so sweet but lets get going." Hunter said with a smile on his face making Neo feel comfortable.

As the trainer talk about themselves to each other they did not see how this confrontation will change the futures of both of them.

**Note: well that is the end of chapter 2 I had a lot of fun making this. Leave a comment.**

**Hunter's Pokemon so far in the story: Starly, Tepig, and Riolu. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy Kinions (Prince K minions lol) I just wanted to tell you that yes the chapters are very short by I will try to post often be patient and read my other fanfiction. **

**Chapter 3: The beginning of a new bond**

As Hunter and Neo walked side by side they spoke about themselves. Hunter was so open about his life that she felt like she knew him for a long time. Neo spoke about her life as well. Hunter had a strange feeling about Neo not in a bad way. They have been traveling for almost two weeks conversating about themselves, training, and getting a closer bond to each other. A while back Hunter's father told him that he is in the age where he will fall in love and probably do things more like an adult and not a child. So as they walked it began to get too dark to continue their trip to Clearview city so Hunter setted up a tent. They only had one because Hunter and poachers destroyed Neo's tent during the Pokémon battle.

"Hey Hunter do you want to talk for a bit I'm not really tired." Neo asked with a smile.

"Yea sure but we only have one tent and you can sleep there I'll sleep out here." He told Neo.

So they began talking for a while and as they talked she became more and more interested in him. After a while Neo fell asleep on the log next to him. So Hunter picked her up and laid her down in the tent. Neo was shivering from the cold so Hunter unzipped his jacket and put it around her body. He didn't sleep much he never does but you could never tell because his skin is so flawless. As morning came Neo heard Pokémons noises and smelled food. Neo stepped out of the tent realizing she was wearing Hunter's jacket. Neo saw all of her Pokémons eating and Hunter's pokémon eating as well.

"Good Morning Neo sorry for not asking permission to release your Pokémons for breakfast you were sleeping and I don't like to bother you when you were sleep." He smiled and blushed as he saw how beautiful she looked in his jacket.

"Yea it's ok Hunter thank you they seem to like you and your cooking." Neo said staring at his body because Hunter was only wearing a tight tank top and she blushed to see his toned arms and really toned six packed abs.

"Come and eat breakfast you must be hungry I cooked some pancakes with some berries the Pokémons helped me pick." He walked up to her and hugged her they both blushed Hunter blushed because of his random act of affection and Neo blushed from his body pressed against his. She liked it to be honest.

"U-umm yea sure I don't mind eating I didn't know you could cook." She said timid as they separated from the embrace and took a seat on a log nearby. As she looked around she noticed that all her Pokémons were out but Hunter only had 5 of his out with one completely white Pokéball around his neck.

"Well why do you have that pokéball around your neck and do not release him like the rest of them." She asked confused.

"Well he doesn't need to eat and he always seems to scare away everyone even do he is harmless unless in battle. He is my first and strongest Pokémon." He said with a shine in his violet eyes.

"Can I see him I won't run or act different because he is not like the rest." She smiled.

"Okay Neo here he goes, Go Gengar." The Pokémon stood in front of them smiling and he ran to hug Hunter.

"Wow you have a Gengar that is awesome can I hug him too." Neo said shyly.

Gengar ran to her and embraced her in a hug he was so happy to have new friends that aren't afraid of him. As they finished packing up for a long trip they decided to train a bit Hunter teaching Neo some of his tricks in battle. When they finished training a few hours later they made it into Clearview city not able to find his sister and couldn't face the gym leader who has been away for a few days meaning that his sister was still in the city. Hunter promised himself to find her tomorrow. He rented out a room from the Pokémon center.

"Here is your VIP room key Mr. Berlitz, do you plan to stay a while." Nurse Joy asked.

Hunter looked at Neo. "Yea for a week or so to battle the gym leader and take a look at the sights." Neo said. Nurse Joy nodded in approval.

"Ok make your way to your suite." Nurse Joy said.

As the two entered the VIP suite Neo was in awe. "This is beautiful." Her green eyes gleamed in excitement.

"Yea as the champion I get all the good stuff." He said as he went into his suite.

Minutes later Neo took her clothes off and hopped in the healing Jacuzzi. As Hunter came to get some food he saw her and looked away.

"Hunter you don't mind if i'm naked in the Jacuzzi I just need to heal some bruises those dick head poachers gave me and I can't do that with clothes on." She said rather embarrassed.

"Its okay but I have to tell you we only have one bed so I'll sleep on the couch." Hunter said.

"No Hun you can sleep with me I like cuddling to be honest and I like you." She hopped out of the Jacuzzi and went to the room to get dressed.

"Its just that I have only known you for 2 weeks and I don't know if you trust me." Hunter said a bit shy.

"You better come or else Hunter because I do trust you." She said not taking no for an answer.

Hunter sighed. "Fine Neo."

As he stepped into the room she looked at him as he laid down in the bed.

Neo spoke. "Take your street clothes off and get comfortable."

He did as he was told so now he was only wearing his tank top and tight dri fit underwear.

She cuddled against him he turned around and smiled. "So you really like me." Hunter said.

She pushed him down flat on his back and she sat on his pelvis. "Yes I do Hunter you have been so nice to me. No other person has been as nice as you have in my entire life." Neo smiled.

She leaned down towards Hunter and kissed his lips passionately and he did the same. She laid down and kissed his neck as she did that she fell asleep Hunter smiled and fell asleep as well.

**Note: that concludes chapter 3 it was very extensive and I hope you liked it yes they have been traveling for two weeks and made it to Clearview city they had lots of training stops and stuff but I didn't add it because it is irrelevant. Please leave your review and help me continue this fanfiction.**

**Hunter's Pokemon team so far in the story: Tepig, Riolu, Starly, and Gengar.**

**Neo's Pokémon team so far in the story: stay tune.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please leave a review and also read my other fanfiction. **

**Chapter 4: Ash and Dawn**

Ash was in the kitchen in the morning cooking breakfast.

"Dawn breakfast is ready I made cereal and milk." Ash laughed.

"Ash are you serious." Dawn said leaving her room.

"Nahh babe I made pancakes with bacon." He smiled at his beautiful girlfriend Dawn.

She was wearing a pink skirt and a pink top. She walked up to Ash looking at the breakfast with such delight she saw pikachu, Chimchar, Piplup, Aipom and Turtwig eating happily. Dawn kissed him passionately before sitting down and eating next to her boyfriend.

"Dawn we will train for a while today ok, after the training we will go out for Dinner at the Astro restaurant for our two months anniversary." Ash smiled at her with a peck on the lips.

"Oh my goodness really Ash I can't wait lets get started on our training." She said jumping up and getting her stuff ready.

_**[Hunter & Neo]**_

"Hunter are you alright in there?" Neo asked from outside of the bathroom door.

"Yea I'm fine Neo, just taking a shower." Hunter said sounding breathless.

"I am sorry I just heard moaning, do you need a hand in there." Neo giggled.

"Fuck you Neo get away from the door." He yelled. Neo laughed and made breakfast.

"Hunter breakfast is ready I made a fruit salad and yogurt and use some of your berries." Neo smiled

"Ok after breakfast we will go out for training. When we come back we will shower and go out for dinner at the Astro restaurant." Hunter said with a sparkle in his violet eyes.

"Really Hunter you're taking me out oh my god a date with you yes lets hurry and train." Neo ran and got ready for training.

"Well I guess it's a date." He mumbled to himself.

The two got ready and headed out for some training.

**Note: well that is the end for chapter 4. My Kinions leave a review and also go and read my other awesome fanfiction. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I know chapter 4 was pretty short and I'm sorry but it is because it is finally going to happen Hunter will finally meet Ash and see his sister Dawn.**

**Chapter 5 : The Reunion**

Hunter and Neo started making their way back home. On their way home Hunter had a gut feeling telling him to hold Neo's hand so he did. She looked at him surprised but comforting and so she held his hand as well. Outside the VIP suite Neo stopped and pushed Hunter to the wall and started making out with him passionately Hunter held her by her waist as Neo wrapped her arms around his neck. As they stopped he looked at her.

"Neo i'm looking forward to our date tonight why don't you take a shower and I'll go next." Hunter grinned.

"Ok but you go first my dress is a surprise." Neo bit her lip.

As they entered the suite Hunter went and took a shower. As soon as he hopped out of the shower he saw Neo with a bag covering her outfit. As she went into the bathroom to take a shower. Hunter put on a dark purple tuxedo with black outlines complemented by a black bow tie. Neo took an hour and a half to get out of the bathroom and when she got out she came out in an elegant white dress with a pearl necklace and her hair in lovely curls. The dress hugged her body showing cleavage and having a cut where her right leg reveals itself with each step her high heels were beautiful her toes and her fingernails had green nail polish matching her eyes. She walked towards Hunter smelling his colon and seeing how his body looked so well in the tuxedo. Neo kissed him.

"Lets get going Hunter, you look great." Neo blushed.

"Ok Neo lets and you look magnificent, I ordered a limo to take us." He said smiling.

The limo arrived as the two stepped in and made their way to the five star restaurant "Astro Restaurant".

_**[Ash & Dawn]**_

As the two lovebirds made their way to the Pokémon center. Ash went to his VIP suite as and went to a shower. Ash put on a navy blue tuxedo with a black bow tie. Dawn stepped out of the restroom wearing a blue dress showing a little cleavage. Her heals a beautiful blue. She wore a diamond necklace that Ash bought her a while back. She approached her boyfriend and kissed.

"Today we will see the unexpected and we will enjoy it." Dawn said with a smile.

"Lets get going there's a limo outside waiting for us babe." Ash smiled.

He took his girlfriend's hand and stepped into the limo and made their way to Astro Restaurant.

_**[Hunter & Neo]**_

"Well we are at your destination sir." The driver said.

"Thank you driver see you in a few hours." Hunter said as the driver nodded.

Hunter made his way into the restaurant holding Neo's hand. As they sat in the table and waited for their food Neo went to the restroom to check her makeup. Hunter noticed a couple walk in. He noticed a beautiful girl in a blue dress and a guy with a navy blue tuxedo being Hunter was a little too far to see their faces.

_**[Ash & Dawn]**_

The two came in and picked a table and waited for the waiter to serve them. Dawn stood up.

"Ash i'm going to restroom ok." Dawn smiled.

"Ok Dawn be back soon the waiter should be coming soon." Ash said.

_**[Dawn & Neo]**_

"Oh my god I want to look good tonight. I really like him." Neo said to herself while checking out her makeup.

A moments later a beautiful girl with blue hair and dress came into the restroom.

"Hey I'm Dawn and I overheard your comment. How about this lets help each other look good I have my boyfriend waiting for me and I believe you have a date." Dawn smiled calming down Neo's nerves a bit.

"Ok cool my name is Neo and we can do that. I have a super sexy date." Neo said a little shy.

As the two girls did their touch ups. The guys ordered drinks for themselves and their dates.

"Thank you so much Dawn but I should get going don't want to keep him waiting." Neo packed up her makeup and left the restroom with a wave.

Dawn waved back and left the restroom as well.

**_[Hunter & Neo]_**

Neo returned to the table looking better than ever she smiled and sat down.

"What took you so long Neo." Hunter asked.

"A girl name Dawn was helping me with my makeup. " she smiled.

"What color is her hair, the girl name Dawn." Hunter asked.

"Its blue Hunter, is everything ok." Neo asked worried.

"Yea I think that is my sister over there, give me a minute Neo I have not seen her in nine years." Hunter ran to his sister not noticing Neo getting up behind him.

"Dawn." Hunter yelled.

"Yea." She turn around to be picked up by her brother.

"I missed you Dawn how are you?" Hunter asked.

"Oh my god Hunter I missed you too brother you came back and I'm just here with my boyfriend Ash Ketchum." She smiled introducing him.

Hunter smiled and shaked his hand.

"Well who are you with Hunter." Dawn asked.

"Well i'm here with my..."

"Girlfriend. " Neo interrupted

Hunter was shocked but brushed it off quickly.

So Hunter suggested for them to have dinner together they all agreed. So as they finished dinner the two gorgeous girls stayed talking to each other while Hunter and Ash stepped into the restaurant's porch to have a guy talk.

"Hey Ash I know you're a good guy and I want to keep you on my good. I also wanted to ask you that maybe sometime in the future we have a Pokémon battle to see who is the best Pokémon trainer." Hunter smiled.

"No problem I love Dawn and no one will ever hurt her I promise. Also yea maybe one day we can battle I like a good challenge. And I know you and Neo aren't dating you should ask her out I saw the shock in your face when she said she was your girlfriend." Ash said.

"I trust you Ash and i'm going to ask her out today like now so go get her for me please Ash." Hunter pleaded.

Ash nodded and got Neo. She walked in the porch. Hunter and Neo were alone on the porch.

"Hey can we talk." Hunter said looking upset.

"Yes, are you okay." Neo said looking worried.

"It's just we have been traveling together for 3 weeks and I like you and when you said you was my girlfriend I was shocked I didn't know you liked me that much to be honest, so to make this short do you Neo Kralos want to be my girlfriend." He asked.

There was a moment of silence, time stopped and they both stood there looking into each others eyes as Hunter began thinking she was going to say no she moved closer removing the gap between them. He moved his hand to her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him for the first time using tongue. They were being so passionate to each other that when she stepped away she was breathless.

"There is your answer." She winked.

As they stepped into the restaurant they said their farewells and separated into their limo and headed back to their VIP suite.

Hunter and Neo were making out and investigating each other while finding all their sensitive spots. Ash and Dawn did the same that night.

**Note : well we have a future epic battle and a new relationship what is next stay tune kinions and leave a comment and read my other fanfiction. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy there my Kinions. Hope you are enjoying the story please leave a comment and read my other fanfiction. **

**Chapter 6**

"Neo I'm going out for a walk need to meet up with Dawn to just catch up. Then me and you can train for an hour and continue what we did yesterday." Hunter winked.

"Hunter I'll be going out shopping if you need me just text me okay." She kissed him goodbye and left.

_**[Hunter & Dawn]**_

As Hunter came inside the Clearview Café. Hunter say his sister at a table and he sat next to her ready for lunch.

"Heyy Hunter, me and Ash already have our Mountain badges and we are leaving tomorrow morning." Dawn said with a huge smile.

"That is great sis. Me and Neo need some training before hitting up the gym." Hunter replied.

"Hunter I'm gonna miss you so much hopefully we can have a two on two match you and Neo versus me and Ash." Dawn grinned with confidence.

"Yea sure no problem we will do that one day but prepare yourself to lose." Hunter replied arrogantly.

"Well no problem but I better get going see you soon good luck brother and I love you." She hugged him.

"Thank you Dawnie and we will win the badge just want to show Neo some cool tricks and train a bit but I'll see you soon." Hunter hugged Dawn back and left.

Note: Ash and Dawn are important characters but will not be in the story as much they will have some encounters and stuff but the main characters are Neo and Hunter.

_**[Hunter & Neo]**_

Hunter finally got back home from his training and lunch with his sister Dawn. Hunter entered his suite. Neo has not arrived from shopping. So Hunter decided to take a shower. As he was taking a shower he didn't notice that his girlfriend Neo arrived from shopping and her own training session since they plan to train for another day or so to face the gym leader Devon for the Mountain badge. Neo heard deep breathing in the bathroom and sneaked inside quietly to not disturb Hunter's masturbation session she sneakily took her clothes off and opened the curtain and stared at her boyfriend with his dick in hand. She tried to act natural but as she saw his package she couldn't help to blush not expecting it to be as large as it was for him only being 16 years old.

"Why are you masturbating when you have a girlfriend you idiot." She giggled.

"Uu-umm i-i umm I don't know if you wanted me to umm you know yet." Hunter was so embarrassed.

Neo moved closer to Hunter and kissed him. She took a step back.

"Are you sure Neo I don't want to if you are not certain of doing this." Hunter asked shyly.

"Hunter I am your girlfriend and I want you to make love to me. I want you Hunter you make me happy and I want us to be one don't worry i'll be fine." She smiled comforting Hunter.

Hunter pushed Neo against the wall gently and kissed her. Neo wrapped her arms around his neck and moved him closer not wanting this moment to end. Hunter held her breast she moaned he stopped kissing her lips starting to kiss her neck and down to her breast he softly bit one playfully. He turned off the water and took her to his bed he laid her down he started kissing her stomach moving down until he was at her love lips she looked at him eyes embarrassed.

"You sure you want to do this Neo." Hunter asked again.

"Yes Hunter." She nodded.

With that Hunter licked her love lips continuously giving Neo such an adrenaline rush she moaned making Hunter even more crazier to make her feel better to show her what a man does. He continued for a few minutes finally reaching climax as Neo moaned as she cummed all over Hunter's face.

"Wow Neo you're a squirter." He laughed.

Hunter stood up and cleaned his face with a towel. Neo looked at his erection and looked at Hunter.

"Do you want me to do the same." She asked.

"Only if you want to Neo i'm not forcing you to do anything." He smiled politely.

Neo smiled licking her lips. She got up from the bed and got on her knees she smiled at Hunter and put his dick in her mouth and she moved slowly using her tongue to rotate around the tip. He tried to hold his moaning but couldn't. She continued going deeper trying to please her man as he did her. She continued until he came and she swallowed accidentally.

"I'm sorry I swallowed it." she said.

"It's ok Neo." He said while he lifted her up to the bed.

So he looked at her his dick an inch from her love lips. Hunter looked at Neo her green eyes meeting his Violet ones she nodded in conformation to enter her. He did just that not knowing Neo was a virgin until he saw blood so he thrusted gently and as time progressed he move faster and went in deeper. Her moaning made him go crazy for her body she couldn't help it she loved it so much.

"Im cumming." Neo yelled.

"Me too." Hunter yelled.

Hunter kept thrusting speeding up she began scratching his back. He grabbed her breast and they climaxed together. He laid down next to her with a smile on his face and a smile also on her face.

"I love you Neo." Hunter said.

"I love you too Hunter." She said as she kissed him.

**Note: well that is the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it my Kinions sorry for all the details I have a good mind seeing everything I read in my mind like a movie. Please comment and read my other fanfiction. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy Kinions please go read my friends fanfiction his name is Shinjitsu Isamu. This chapter will be a little twisted so get ready. Also comment and read my other fanfiction. **

**Chapter 7: Evan**

Neo was awake with a worried look on her face after receiving a call from her brother the only person in her life that was alive but she hated so much. As a kid her dad would molest her. He touched her and he would beat her mom as well. One day her dad came home drunk beat mom to death and killed himself. Since then Evan would bully her to make himself feel better about the situation.

Hunter woke up noticing Neo was not in bed. He went to the bathroom with a smile remembering what a great night he had with Neo. As he stepped out of the shower he got dressed and looked at Neo worried because she didn't seem happy.

"Is everything ok babe." Hunter asked with a concern look on his face.

"Yea I'm ok just a lot on my mind that is all." Neo said with a fake smile trying not to worry Hunter with her personal problems.

"Ok well lets get going to Clearview forest for some training ok." He smiled comforting Neo a little.

"Yea ok let me get my stuff." Neo smiled and got ready.

As they made their way to Clearview forest Hunter released Riolu and told Neo to release Croagunk to see who was a better fighter.

"Ok Neo my Riolu will win this watch." Hunter crossed his arms arrogantly.

"Yea not till Croagunk poisons your little Riolu." Neo said confidently.

"Well lets get started then, Riolu quick attack and steel punch." Hunter commanded.

Riolu ran in a blink of an eye his fist changing color from black to gray as steel.

"Croagunk double team and counter."Neo spoke calmly. Starting to act a little like Hunter.

"Riolu counter Croagunk's counter." He commanded.

Riolu and Croagunk countered each other. It was still a tied match.

"Well I see you learned some moves babe im proud of you but I will win." Hunter said smiling.

"'Lets see about that Hun." She said sticking out her tongue. Hunter looked at her hating that she called him Hun.

As the battled continued for over an hour it ended in a draw with Riolu and Croagunk collapsing from being so tired from one hour of fast paced action.

"Tomorrow we will do this again and I will win." Hunter said returning Riolu to his pokeball.

"We will see Hunter but I doubt it." Neo said smiling at Hunter returning Croagunk to his pokeball.

As Hunter and Neo walked holding hand making their way towards the Pokémon center. They heard a guy yell from behind them.

"Hey bitch, remember me your brother Evan." Evan yelled.

Hunter tightened his fist ready to punch the little snot punk in the face.

"Who the fuck are you asshole." Hunter yelled about to kill the older guy.

"I'm Neo's older brother, Evan Kralos." Evan smiled devilishly at Hunter making Hunter's blood boil.

"Well I don't give a fuck who you are. And you better respect my girlfriend." Hunter nearly punched Evan but Neo held him back.

"Why don't you shut up kid. Look at you Neo got a boyfriend now. Let me battle him one on one first win for bragging rights if I win you leave my sister if you win you won't see me for a while I'll leave immediately, what do you think Hunter." Evan smiled looking like the devil on earth.

"I accept you cocky son of a bitch I'm going to beat some respect into you." Hunter eyes blazed in anger Neo was trying to keep him calm but failed miserably.

Evan threw out his Zoroark. Hunter felt a lot of power in the Zoroark but he felt hatred and neglect in him as well. So Hunter chose his best of the best to go against this strong Pokémon.

"Go Gengar." Hunter yelled.

Hunter and Evan had a stare off so did the two Pokémons.

"Zoroark do psychic. " Evan spoke calmly.

An aurora came from Zoroark towards Gengar.

"Gengar use barrier and use hypnosis."Hunter commanded.

Gengar blocked psychic a super affection move with barrier and tried to sneak behind him for an Hypnosis attack but failed.

"Zoroark, use Nightshade." Evan said.

"Gengar use Nightshade." Hunter said.

Both Pokémons collided with so much power that all three trainers fell back. Hunter and got up quickly to continue.

"Ok Gengar now Dark pulse." Hunter yelled.

"Pathetic , Zoroark use Dark pulse as well." Evan mocked.

Both Pokémons were now at full force no one backing away.

"Gengar use teleport and hypnosis." Hunter smiled.

With no chance to respond Zoroark fell asleep.

"Wake up you stupid piece of shit." Evan losing his confidence as quickly as it came.

"Gengar use dream eater." Hunter still smiling.

Gengar did as he was told while Evan yelled at Zoroark to wake up still cursing a storm.

"Well this is over Gengar use Giga impact." Hunter said arrogantly.

Gengar blasted Zoroark and knocked him out unconscious.

"How did I lose." Evan said embarrassed.

"Your Pokémon is a great fighter and that was a hell of a match but you do not show love or compassion to him so he will not fight at his full potential. We made a deal Evan." Hunter replied.

Evan nodded understanding his mistakes and returning Zoroark to his pokeball. As he walked away he looked at Hunter.

"We will meet again and take care of my sister. I mess with her but that is my sister and Hunter thank you I will fight from now on with respect and I will love my Pokémons just like you." Evan smiled and waved goodbye.

Hunter and Neo held hands. She decided to open up about her childhood she cried but was comforted by Hunter and he understood her and loved her no matter what happened in her past.

"Well I think your brother will change for the best and I love you Neo im always here for you no matter what happens." Hunter said comforting Neo.

"Thank you and I hope so. He has always been so mean to me so yea for the best and I love you too you are the only person that showed me what love and happiness feels like." Neo leaned in and kissed him they both fell on the floor of the Suite but continued anyway.

**Note: this is the end of chapter 7 remember this is Pokémon so battle are needed. Well done in my opinion this character was given to me by a fellow fanfiction writer Xorobukkit stay tune for the next chapter and leave a review. Will we see Evan again will there be a rematch how about Hunter and Neo will they last stay tune. Also read my other fanfiction. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: please guys don't mind the grammatical errors please continue reading I fix them little by little. I'm busy trying to post all the time it's hard to keep up with the errors my Kinions. Please comment and read my other fanfiction. **

**Chapter 8: Mountain badge**

"Neo it's me your father I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for ruining your childhood. I am also sorry for doing all of these bad things to you and your mother making your brother hate you but I see you have a man now who loves you and protects you. I see he makes you happy and I saw how he put Evan in his place that is good you do not deserve to be treated that way. I love you Neo Kralos my beautiful daughter. You are growing up to be a woman. Just remember I am here slowly guiding you to your goal as champ." Neo's father told her while Neo was sleeping deep in this weird dream.

"Father is mother ok. I miss her and yea Hunter makes me happy and he showed Evan the way to be a good Pokémon trainer and a respectful man." Neo replied sternly still remembering all the bad times she had with her father.

"Hi my sweet Neo I love you hunny. We are here with Arceus happy and looking upon you on every chance we are allowed. I miss you and love you dearly please take care and good luck with your goals and keep Hunter happy like he makes you." Neo's mother smiled.

"I love you mom I miss you so much and I will make him happy I promise." Neo woke up.

_**[Neo has awaken from the dream]**_

Neo woke up crying not knowing what to think about the event that has just occurred. Her crying woke up Hunter.

"Hey, Neo are you alright." Hunter asked

half asleep but sounding worried.

"No, Hunter I had a dream with my parents." Neo replied shaking.

Neo and Hunter spoke about the dream. She told him in detail of what they told her and how they like Hunter for being a man to her showing her love and happiness. Hunter smiled and held Neo close because he hated to see her like this shaking and lost in her thoughts.

"Hey, lets go and train get your mind in some positive thinking like a win against Devon." He smiled kissing her lips.

"Ok, lets go. You always know what to do Hunter." She kissed him back.

As the two lovebirds got ready for training and prepared themselves for the Clearview city gym leader Devon. They headed to their training spot in Clearview forest. As the two set up the campsite to start training.

"Okay Neo, we will begin training. So send out all of your Pokémons." Hunter asked smiling confidently.

Hunter and Neo released all of their Pokémons and Hunter made all the pokemons go against each other in a big battle royale except Riolu and Croagunk.

"Well listen guys whoever wins this battle royal will be rewarded. So good luck. Practice what I taught you guys so battle, Now!" Hunter said with excitement.

"Neo are you ready me and Riolu are going to win." He smiled.

"Lets do this Croagunk Lets show Hun what we got." She smiled a little cocky.

Hunter smiled change as he unzipped his jacket hating the nickname.

"Riolu steel claw." He yelled.

"Croagunk throw poison barbs around you." Neo said.

Riolu ran at full speed with his steel claws ready to shred. While Croagunk threw poison barbs around him.

"Riolu jump and then use steel claw watch out for the spikes." He looked concerned.

"Croagunk now jump and use seismic toss on Riolu into the poison barb." She smiled knowing this match was close.

Croagunk caught Riolu and tossed him in the poison and with force. Riolu was looking bruised up but got up quickly.

"Riolu/Croagunk Mach punch." Hunter and Neo commanded.

Riolu and Croagunk ran at each other with a punch both of them fell back and got up with bruises everywhere. There was a glow on both Pokémons they were both surrounded by a white light.

"Neo they are evolving. Now this match will get interesting. The winner will face Devon first."

"Fine my Toxicroak will win." She smiled with her newly evolved pokemon.

"No more talking, Lucario fury strikes." Hunter commanded.

"Toxicroak do fury strikes as well." Neo commanded.

Both Pokémons striking each other no one missing a hit as they both jumped back they had a stare off.

"Well this match is epic Neo but I forfeit Lucario return." Hunter replied.

"But why Hunter." She said concerned.

"Lucario has a poison barb from earlier stuck on his back. I could feel his defeat and I don't want to put him through any more pain." Hunter said.

Lucario did not get poisoned he only said that to not crush her dreams on such an intense battle she worked so hard and he loves her so sacrifices need to be made. Neo understood the problem gloating about winning and kissing Hunter. They went to check on the battle royal the losing pokemons watched in awe as the two veteran Pokémons Gengar and Absol went at it using strong moves back and forth but after a match that lasted so long with each minute better than the last both Pokémons did their best move Gengar and Absol using Hyper Beam. There was a blast that knocked everyone back and as everyone waited for the smoke to clear you see Gengar on top helping out his great opponent.

"Well my Gengar won he will be rewarded a basket of berries." Hunter said.

The other Pokémons looked sad to lose so Hunter gave them berries for their hard fought battle. They packed up and healed their Pokémons at the pokemon center.

"Here you go Hunter and Neo as good as new." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Thank you." Hunter and Neo said at the same time blushing about it.

"Well you two lovebirds get going now." Nurse Joy said with a grin.

As Hunter and Neo stepped into the room Neo sat down on the couch smiling patting the spot next to her so that Hunter would sit. She continued smiling as Hunter took a seat wondering why Neo was so happy.

"Are you okay Neo you seem very happy." Hunter smiled.

"Well I beat you which is an honor to beat a guy in your height of fame. Also our Pokémons evolved and I wanna celebrate." Neo smiled sadistically.

"How do you want to celebrate your victory babe." He smiled sweetly.

"I thought you would never ask." Neo said while playing with the zipper of Hunter's jacket.

Neo kissed Hunter unzipping his jacket while kicking off her boots. She did not know why but since the day they first made love she was craving more. Neo sat on Hunter's lap starting to kiss his neck and moving back up to lightly bite his ear. Hunter let out a sexual sigh as she licked the outside of his ear. He move back and kissed her neck. He licked it and kissed it making her a little to excited. Neo began to rock back and forth on Hunter's pelvis. He slid his hand under her shirt cupping her breast as they continued making out he bit her lip and she had it. Neo took her top off revelation her C 36 breast Hunter took of his shirt and unzipped his pants Neo also did the same. She dragged him in the Jacuzzi she could not take it so she put the dick inside of her. Neo bounced up and down making waves in the Jacuzzi. Hunter was so turned on he began messing with Neo's breast putting one in his mouth and toying around with the other one. As the two became getting closer to climaxing. They both did not hold back.

"Hunter you want to go another round i'm still feeling way too happy." She bit her lip.

"I thought you would never ask." He kissed her as the two made love for the rest of the night.

_**The next day**_

As Hunter and Neo woke up from a long night of great lovemaking it was Neo's big day to earn her gym badge. As they got ready and headed to the gym to face Devon. They stopped in front of the gym.

"Do you know what Pokémons you are going to use." Hunter asked.

"Yea but lets get this over with." She said excited for her first badge.

The two went in and saw Devon with a smile. "Newcomer welcome to my gym my name is Devon Everest, who will be my opponent for today."

"I will." Neo stepped up.

"Very well we will have a 3 vs 3 match." The referee explained.

The referee blew the whistle meaning the start of the battle.

"Go Squirtle." Neo said.

"Go Nosepass." Devon said.

"Squirtle do bubble." Neo said.

The bubbles hit Nosepass not really doing anything since squirtle was so weak.

"Nosepass lets get creative, use rock tomb and then discharge." Devon smiled.

Squirtle was trapped by rocks and Nosepass then used discharge letting out electricity hit the trapped Squirtle.

"Squirtle is unable to battle so this one goes to Nosepass and Devon." The referee said.

"How did you use an electric move." Neo asked Hunter thinking the same thing.

"Years of practice to be honest it wasn't easy." Devon replied.

"Go Aipom, use rock smash now. " Neo commanded.

Nosepass could not move since it was so slow compared to Aipom. The rock smash made a dent on the ground where Nosepass laid.

"Before he gets up Aipom use steel punch." Neo yelled.

Aipom's tailed turned gray and smashed Nosepass unconscious.

"GREAT JOB AIPOM." She jumped in joy.

"Nosepass is unable to battle so this one goes to Aipom and Neo." The referee said.

"Good job but now lets play go Onix, do rollout. " Devon smiled change taking the match more seriously.

"Aipom swift and thunder punch the sprinklers." She said smiling.

Onix rollout came to Aipom fast but he disappeared into little lights knocking back onix as Aipom reappeared he thunder punched the sprinklers. Onix was hit with a load of water making Onix collapse.

"Onix is unable to battle so this one goes to Aipom and Neo." The referee said.

"Smart move girl." He stopped noticing Aipom evolving into Ambipom.

"Wow another great match and now I have a Ambipom, Ambipom return." She said.

"Go Toxicroak." Neo said smiling.

"Go Cranidos." Devon ordered.

They stared each other down the room was quiet with the sprinklers still on.

"Toxicroak lets end this quick do poison sting and finish it with an one hit KO punch you can't miss." Neo smiled arrogantly.

"Cranidos steel tail and dragon rush don't hold back." Devon replied.

Both Pokémons rushing into the wet battlefield Toxicroak fast since he evolved and strong as well. The poison sting hit perfect but Toxicroak was hit with the steel tail.

"Now Cranidos do it dragon rush. " Devon smiled.

"Counter it Toxicroak with one hit Ko punch now." Neo said looking in awe.

Hunter couldn't sit still watching these two go at it. Cranidos ran to Toxicroak head first meeting up with Toxicroak fist. Cranidos was punched so hard he flew into the other side of the arena immediately being Knocked out.

"The winner is Neo." The referee announced.

Neo jumped and hugged her Toxicroak. Then ran and hugged Hunter thanking him for the good tips and all the training they did.

"Well here is the Mountain badge. Well deserved as well." Devon smiled.

Neo took the badge holding hands with Hunter ready to go celebrate and go out to eat some food.

"Hunter I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow." Devon said.

Hunter nodded and held Neo's hand and went to celebrate her first gym badge and major win.

**Note this took me so long to edit. Stay tune for an explosive match and this Is the end of chapter 8. Please comment and read my other fanfiction. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

**Well Hunter will have his gym badge today will he win what will happen will he meet a new worthy opponent leave a review on what you think my Kinions.**

**Chapter 9: Rival**

As Hunter and Neo woke up from talking and being out all night celebrating her first gym badge. Neo went to the restroom and began getting ready for Hunter's big match. Hunter was already dressed and was waiting to get this match over with. Hunter already knew the outcome of this match it was futile to think he would lose. He was just thinking about what Pokémons to use. Neo saw him and greeted him.

"Hunter are you ready for your big match today." Neo said ecstatic ready to see her boyfriend in action.

"Yea I'm definitely ready." He spoke with a different tone in his voice.

"Is everything alright." She asked concerned for her boyfriend.

"Yea I just have a bad feeling that someone has been watching me. I had this feeling for years. As I first won my gym badge at Unova there has been someone following me ever since. And I have a feeling he will reveal himself soon enough." Hunter said sternly not once looking up at Neo.

"Hunter it's ok I'm here for you and you better not forget that. So you get up, smile and give me a kiss. So lets go and kick Devon's ass so that you can get your first badge and we can go to Aurora Meadows." Neo kissed him and headed for the door.

"Ok Neo, lets go. Aren't you a sassy one." He said kissing her and heading to the Clearview city gym.

"Welcome Hunter I hope you are ready i'm not gonna go easy on you." Devon said arrogantly.

"I don't need you to go easy on me because I'm going to crush you anyway." Hunter said arrogantly as well.

"Well you guys know the rules and the match will be a 3 vs 3." The referee announced.

The referee blew the whistle meaning the start of the match.

"Go Turtwig." Hunter said.

"Go Nosepass. " Devon smiled.

"Turtwig leaf storm now." Hunter commanded.

"Nosepass bide." Devon said.

Nosepass began storing power while Turtwig unleashed dozens of leaves towards Nosepass. Nosepass barely survived the storm of leaves looking at the board the only thing that saved Nosepass was the bide making him go on defense and store energy.

"Nosepass use Outrage, Now." Devon commanded not taking this match lightly like he did yesterday against Neo.

"Turtwig you are not fast enough to dodge this so use harden." Hunter said calmly.

Nosepass went fast at Turtwig with an outrage unleashing a fury of strikes but Turtwig endure them while doing harden as a grayish shield protected him from some strikes.

"Turtwig finish it with absorb." Hunter said.

Nosepass so fatigued from the outrage he could not help but just allow himself of being hit with absorb draining the little health Nosepass had.

"Nosepass is unable to battle so this one goes to Turtwig and Hunter." The referee announced.

"Not bad Hunter but now we will have a real match, go Onix." Devon said looking worried.

"Man you really need to get new pokemons im a four time champ not someone who you should mock and get cocky with. Now you're going to losing. Turtwig mega drain." Hunter announced.

"Onix use harden and counter his mega drain with rollout." Devon smiled.

"After mega drain end it with a stone edge." Hunter said.

Onix was drained almost to nothing but harden saved him. As he used rollout Turtwig ran right through hitting him with stone edge.

"Onix is unable to battle so this one goes to Turtwig and Hunter." As the referee announced this Turtwig evolved into Grotle.

"Now Hunter, you know this is far from over right, go Rampardos." Devon smiled evilishly.

The Rampardos stood tall he evolved Cranidos since yesterday not giving a warning Devon commanded him to attack.

"Rampardos use flamethrower. "

It hit directly at Grotle ending him quickly.

"Grotle is unable to battle so this one goes to Rampardos and Devon."the referee announced.

"Fuck, you got that one but now go Tepig." Hunter smiled with a plan.

"Pathetic the champ puts out that, I'm going to be nice and let you go first." Devon arrogantly said.

"There you go again underestimating your opponent is not good. Tepig use flame wheel." Hunter commanded.

Rampardos was hit with a flame wheel and it did some damage not as much as Hunter expected.

"Man this is over Hunter, Rampardos use Zen headbutt." Devon smiled.

With no time to counter Tepig was hit with an extremely high impact headbutt.

Tepic struggled to get up Hunter looked worried but his anger gave him confidence.

"My Tepig just took a strong move like that and it's willing to fight to make me proud. Tepig will destroy you he makes me proud to be a trainer to see him get up even if he is in critical condition shows how much he loves me. I love you Tepig." Tepig started breathing strongly seeing flames surround him a glow came upon him as he evolved into a Pignite.

"Strong words and an evolution don't change the fact that I will beat you." Devon mocked Hunter's speech.

"No but love and compassion with your Pokémon will, Pignite end it with Flame punch." Hunter commanded with his fist balled up.

While Devon laughed to busy to notice Pignite running to Rampardos and getting a fist full of fire to the dome. Rampardos flew back hitting the wall with a thud while Pignite stood victorious.

"Here is your winner, Hunter Berlitz." The referee announced.

"Hunter I -i am sorry I should not have mocked you. Here is the Mountain badge and you earned my respect and my promise to learn from my many mistakes." Devon and Hunter nodded in respect.

"Neo lets go out to eat." He said.

"Hunter congratulations, but I have never seen you so angry." Neo said looking concerned.

_"He is very compassionate about his Pokémons not liking when people mock them and make them feel like losers because they do not look like they can pack a punch. I am so lucky to be with a guy as loving and caring as Hunter." Neo thought to herself._

"I don't want to talk about it right now Neo." Hunter said.

As the two went out for lunch. The two spoke about themselves getting to know each other more. Hunter explained his love for Pokémons and why he snapped. He is a proud trainer. And when they finish eating they went for a nice walk in the park for an hour. Then they returned to the VIP suite and look forward to tomorrow.

**Next day**

The two packed up their things and began heading out to Aurora Meadows. They wanted to face the gym leader Katie Brookes the Psychic type Pokémon trainer. Hunter returned his key to Nurse Joy and healed his Pokémons. At the entrance of Aurora forest was a red haired guy with a flaming outfit.

"Hey there Hunter. I have been following you ever since you and I were friends in the Unova region. I know I sound like a stalker but I think it was time I finally revealed myself." Blaze smiled.

"So you have been following me for all this time, you are the reason why I had the feeling I was being watched. Why did you follow me for all this time." Hunter yelled.

"Look shut up. You and I aren't friends anymore. I am going to defeat the elite four and I will become the champion and You or your little bitch won't stop me." He smiled.

Hunter had enough of people calling Neo a damn bitch so he punched Blaze right in the face.

"Son of a bitch you are gonna learn how to speak to me and my girlfriend properly. Or I swear you are going to regret stalking me and revealing your dumb ass to me. You should have stayed in Unova." Hunter was pushed back by Neo.

"Hunter please forget about him." Neo pleaded.

"Ok Hunter you got yourself a enemy we will meet again and we will battle punk." Blaze said with a bloody nose using a Pidgeotto to fly him away.

Hunter started stomping his way through Aurora forest to try and get to Aurora Meadows. Neo tried to keep up in the best of her abilities. This trip would take 2-3 days but at this rate Hunter will make it in a few hours.

**Note well that is it for chapter man doesn't Hunter always gets into fights. Will he see Blaze again leave a comment and read my other fanfiction. Thank you. **

**Hunter's and Neo's team so far:**

**Hunter's Pokemon team: Gengar, Pignite, Piplup, Larvitar, Lucario and Grotle.**

**Neo's pokemon team: Absol, Abra, squirtle, Ambipom, Pidgey, Toxicroak.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Well now Hunter and Neo both have the Mountain badge. Blaze is Hunter's official Rival. And Hunter has a confession ohhhhhh lets go Kinions.**

**Chapter 10: Confessions**

Hunter was walking in a fast paced and Neo ran trying to catch up. She got mad and yelled at him.

"What the fuck Hunter why are you walking so damn fast I am trying to figure out what in the hell is wrong with you." Neo said frustrated.

Hunter stopped seeing how mad he made Neo that he sat down next to a tree and began to cry. She has never seen him cry not in all of these weeks. Neo was upset thinking she hurt has him.

"Hun I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell I just got frustrated and I have been trying to talk to you." Neo said as she sat in front of him.

"No, it isn't you Neo it's that I travel to get away from things that always try to ruin my life. I moved back here to beat the Pokémon league, the elite four, and then the champion. After all of that is done I would stay here and settle down for a while. You saw that guy he was my best friend but what had happened was that I turned 10 and I started my adventure. I left everything behind and I felt bad but I wanted to leave. So since then I felt someone always watching me and Blaze has been that someone. Now he comes back for revenge and trust me he is dangerous. And I haven't told you that Dawn actually isn't my sister I really don't know my parents at all. The Berlitz family took care of me which explain why I am different from them but I love them anyway. I move with Mr. Berlitz because he cheated on Mrs. Berlitz so he decided to split me and Dawn. You probably hate me for not telling you everything like you did to m..." Hunter abruptly stopped because Neo kissed him to shut his rambling up.

"Listen Hun we all go through tough times but you did wrong for running away from yours. Now you need to take it head on. I don't care about your past I care about our future just lets forget Blaze I know he is your friend or whatnot and things happen. Trust me I know." Neo replied hugging Hunter tightly.

They stayed sitting down for hours deciding to stay because it was getting dark. Hunter didn't speak much he was lost in his thoughts and Neo wanted his attention but hated Blaze for hurting Hunter psychologically. Hunter began to cook not saying a word. Neo began to ask questions.

"So who taught you to cook?" Neo asked.

Hunter looked at Neo wondering why the random questions but he answered anyway, "I taught myself."

"Cool, so what was the best place you traveled to Hunter?" Neo asked thinking for more questions as Hunter answered them.

"Unova." He answered quickly.

"Why." She asked.

"Cool Pokémons I guess." He answered starting to get annoyed.

"So do you plan to win the Championships in every region." Neo continued.

"Maybe." He asked starting to really get pissed.

"What is your favorite type of.." Neo was cut off.

"Would you stop asking questions fuck. I am not in the proper mood to be your damn question buddy. For God's sake shut the fuck up." Hunter said regretting everything he just said moments later.

"I was trying to be nice and get your mind off all that is bothering you. Im sorry." She cried and ran in between the forest trees out of sight.

"Neo I'm sorry." Hunter yelled.

Hours passed and he didn't hear from Neo so he began to look through the forest he called her phone it rang but it cut off so he called again. Someone picked up.

"Hi Hunter." A voice said.

"Who the fuck are you where is Neo." Hunter eyes became dark in anger as he heard a female in the background and a slapping sound.

"What happened Hunter. Now you are going to regret leaving me behind." The voice said Hunter figuring out it was Blaze.

"I swear Blaze if you hurt Neo I will kill you." Hunter yelled.

"Ok Hun I'll see you here." Blaze laughed and hung up.

Hunter ran looking around. He nearly spent two hours looking. When he was losing hope. He finally saw a cabin with the lights on Hunter decided to investigate the cabin. As he approached the door he heard laughter inside. He opened the door slightly to see Blaze standing and Neo tied to a chair. She was filled with bruises and cuts. Her clothes ripped off and she has been crying. Neo was crying because she was hurt and humiliated by Blaze she had her clothes ripped off. He touched her not raping her yet and he beat her. Neo was in tears he heard Blaze call her a nasty bitch and Neo was hoping Hunter would save her she thought he would not look for her because he hated her but she thought wrong. As Blaze approached Neo, Hunter busted right through the door and ran to Blaze punching him in the chin. Blaze fell back and Hunter did not give him a second to breath punching repeatedly in the face till he saw blood lots of it. Blaze then pushed Hunter and hit him with a lamp. Blaze began hitting Hunter with everything he found. Hunter then lost control picking up Blaze and smashing him through everything he saw. Hunter then saw Blaze leaning against a metal table. Hunter ran an smashed Blaze's face on it. Hunter finally calmed down after a few minutes of beatdown because he thought Blaze was dead. He untied Neo.

"I'm sorry Neo I told you he was back for revenge, but not like this it wasn't supposed to be like this." Hunter said shaking as he saw what he did to Blaze and how Neo looked.

Neo collapsed in Hunter's arms. He took of his jacket and took her back to the campsite he then healed her wounds. He sat next to her crying feeling like he deserved to die. Neo woke up.

"Hunter I'm sorry I left you and I annoyed you." Neo said hugging Hunter.

"No I am sorry for yelling at you." He hugged her tight.

They stayed like that all night.

**_[Back in the cabin]_**

Blaze slowly got up. He looked at himself in the mirror. As he slowly unclothed himself and hoped in the Jacuzzi he murmured.

"This isn't over Hunter."

**Note: wow what a chapter leave a review guys but wow that was epic in my head man. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and read my other fanfiction. Thank you. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: well Neo was almost raped. Blaze is believed to be dead. And Hunter is being Haunted by his past what will happen now that they are far away from Aurora Meadows. Leave a comment, please pm or review any oc characters you want me to use with pokemon team there mood and maybe what they wear and name. Also read my other fanfiction. Thank you**

**Chapter 11: What now**

Hunter stayed up all night making sure no one comes to hurt Neo. He made her some soup and tried to heal all her wounds. Still far away from Aurora Meadows he is hoping she feels better in the morning. He carried her back from the cabin all the way to the tent a two hour walk and Hunter did not take a break he is use to carrying things for so long and anger motivated him to keep going.

_**[Next morning ]**_

As the sun started to rise Neo continued sleeping and Hunter began cooking breakfast for Neo, himself, and all the Pokémons. He started cooking early because he wanted to do some extensive training. Before heading out to Aurora Meadows that is if Neo is able to walk. As he made breakfast he heard a yawn and looked over to Neo who was beginning to wake up from such a long sleep. Neo could tell that Hunter did not sleep he did not have baggy eyes but as he was cooking he would daze off and almost fell over. Neo was worried about Hunter he has been having such a horrible week. Neo was looking forward to getting better to make it up to Hunter for all his trouble.

"Goodmorning my sweet angel, how did you sleep." Hunter asked looking like a hot mess his shirt filled with blood his hair was a mess and he looked like he was so fatigued.

"Hunter babe go to sleep you look like hell came and spit you out. I am feeling better but my body hurts everywhere." Neo replied shyly and noticing she had Hunter's jacket on.

"I'm not tired." He lied.

"Don't bullshit me Hunter Berlitz. I know you carried me here and you have been up all night." Neo said sternly.

"Babe I said I am fine we are not far from the Clearview city Pokémon center we need to go back. To patch you up." Hunter said a little light headed.

"Hunter please sleep at least for me." She pleaded.

"Neo I said no ok im gonna train the Pokémons a bit and then head to Clearview and stay there today and tomorrow." Hunter said with a yawn.

"Fine, you win." She pouted like a kid.

As he handed out breakfast to Neo and all the Pokémons, he sat with them and ate. He made a fruit salad from the berries he found in the morning. They all ate and as they finished up they cleaned up and prepared themselves for training.

"Ok Pokémons we are going to have an intense training session one hour non stop free for all twelve Pokémons. You guys are done when I say you're done we need to do this for Neo ok guys."Hunter said motivating the Pokémons.

All the Pokémons nodded in agreement. Hunter did a gesture to show the beginning of the match. All the Pokémons went straight to the middle with a blast all the Pokémons were blasted a few yards away leaving Gengar still in the middle of the small hand made arena. All the Pokémons began to fight each other. Lucario and Toxicroak striking at each other with such speed that it was only a blur. Gengar took on Absol his friend and Rival blasting each other Dark with Psychic blast. Piplup taking on Squirtle countering all of their moves. Ambipom took on Pignite with such fury both attacking with their fist a straight out brawl between the two. Abra took on Larvitar confusing it with the ability to teleport and the speed made Larvitar faster both clashing looking like a magic trick Abra disappeared and Larvitar started blasting fireballs what a show. Last but not least Grotle and Pidgey, Pidgey had the advantage but Grotle showed experience having a air ground battle. The training session looking like a battle ground. After one hour of training some Pokémons evolved. Squirtle evolved into Wartortle. Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto. Piplup evolved into Prinplup. Last but not least Abra evolved into Kadabra. The only Pokémon who did not evolve was Hunter's Larvitar. He looked disappointed but Hunter explained to little Larvitar that it takes time to evolve and that one day he will evolve into a great Pokémon which made Larvitar very happy.

_**One hour later**_

They arrived to the Pokémon center in Clearview city. Nurse Joy sees Hunter with Neo in his arms all bruised up. She went to asked but left the questions for later Hunter looked like he would collapse on any moment, Neo was in no condition to even walk. Nurse Joy quickly healed all the Pokémons and gave Hunter the VIP suite key. Hunter entered the room with still carrying Neo. He put her on the couch he undressed her and carried her into the healing Jacuzzi. He did the same to heal all the marks he got from beating the fight with Blaze. Neo stared at Hunter.

"I love you Hun you make me so happy you put your life on the line for me, why." Neo said sounding saddened by the fact that Hunter was hurt.

"I love you Neo and I would do anything to make sure you are fine, no one will ever hurt you ever again, I promise." Hunter said smiling.

Hunter got up from the Jacuzzi and went to take a shower as soon as he hit the bed he was dead asleep. He woke up when he fell someone touch him and it was Neo tucking herself under his arm.

"Sorry for waking you up I just feel safe here next to you Hunter." She smiled and fell asleep.

The two slept holding each other. As morning came Hunter woke up and Neo was in the bathroom taking a shower. He entered to brush his teeth and to use the restroom. Neo heard him.

"Hey Hun I'm sorry about everything that has been happening my brother, crazy dreams, and now Blaze." Neo said apologetic.

"Hey now, it's not your fault things happen and we have to solve them one step at a time." Hunter said.

"Why don't you resolve the problem in this shower." Neo said sweetly.

"You are a sex monger, you get beat up and everything and you still want sex." Hunter said in a funny tone.

"So I guess not then." Neo said acting like she was upset.

"Who the hell are you trying to fool I am horny as a dog on a hot day." Hunter said while Neo giggled.

Hunter undressed and joined Neo to have the fun he didn't have all week with the girl he loves so deeply.

**Note well this chapter is over wow what a time. Please leave a review and continue supporting me it motivates me to continue writing. Also read my other fanfiction. Thank you. **

**Hunter and Neo Pokémon team**

**Hunter's Pokemon team: Gengar, Pignite, Prinplup, Larvitar, Lucario and Grotle.**

**Neo's pokemon team: Absol, Kadabra, Wartortle, Ambipom, Pidgeotto, Toxicroak.**


	12. Chapter 12

**My apologies for the last chapters that didn't have any action in them. We just needed some sensitivity time but we will have action.**

**Chapter 12: Alliance**

Hunter and Neo woke up and got ready to leave and head toward Aurora Meadows. They gave the key back to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy saw how happy they were and decided that they are good to go. As the two left the Pokémon center they held hands and went to Aurora Forest. A two day trip to Aurora Meadows. Their goal was to win the Psychic badge from Katie and move on from there.

_**[Meanwhile]**_

Blaze was in Aurora Meadows looking for someone to help him in his task to destroy Hunter and Neo. He saw a guy step out of Meadows Café and decided to try and recruit him. As he got closer he noticed it was Neo's brother the one Hunter beat just a while back.

"Hey Evan, join my team on my task to destroy Hunter the guy who beat you a few days ago." Blaze said with a menacing smile.

"Look pal I don't know how you know my name or who the hell are you. Hunter taught me a lesson and I appreciate the ass whooping he gave me. And I don't do team I am a solo type of guy. So if you don't mind I want to head towards Scorpio city and get my poison badge." Evan said irritated by the kid.

"Shit so Hunter got to you like he got to your sister. So maybe I have to beat the crap out of just like I did to your sexy sister." Blaze said.

Evan frozen calculating what Blaze just said his fist balled up and his stance was off edge.

"You better not have hurt my sister because I swear." Evan yelled in anger.

"Oh shut up she is fine thanks to Hunter I would have had my way with her if it wasn't for Hunter beating the shit out of me." Blaze said angrily.

"Go Zoroark lets beat this guy to a bloody pulp." Evan was angrier than ever.

"That is more like it, Blaziken go." Blaze said calming down a bit.

"Now you want to fuck with my sister because you have a problem with Hunter about some stupid shit. Now I am gonna end you. Zoroark Dark pulse." Evan was motivated to win his match.

"Blaziken flame wheel, Now." Blaze yelled.

Zoroark had created a ring of dark energy headed towards Blaziken. Blaziken created a ring of fire headed towards Zoroark. Both of the rings collided not budging.

"Zoroark, use slash." Evan calmly said creating a plan to win.

"Alright you stupid Blaziken use flame kick." Blaze commanded.

Zoroark had dark energy coming from his paw as he ran towards Blaziken. Zoroark hit Blaziken but as soon as he fell he got back up and retaliated with a flame kick knocking him back near Evan.

"Look at that piece of shit. Zoroark is barely able to move. Blaziken finish it off with flamethrower." Blaze said arrogantly.

"Zoroark quickly use Nightshade." Evan pleaded.

As the flames nearly hit Zoroark it was countered by Nightshade knocking Blaziken down. Blaziken was trying to get up.

"Zoroark finish this you see the two rings, hit it with another Dark pulse towards Blaziken." Evan said with confidence.

Zoroark hit the rings with another dark pulse a huge dark ring entangled with flames went straight for Blaziken knocking him straight to the sides of a tree. Blaze returned Blaziken back. As Evan helped Zoroark and went to get Blaze. Blaze vanished. He was no where to be found.

**_[Hours later]_**

Blaze saw two guys in uniform and went to ask who they were.

"Hey who do you two work for?" Blaze asked.

"We are the Night stalkers." The first grunt replied.

Blaze notice the crescent moon on the back and right shoulder of the uniform.

"I want to join. I want revenge from an old friend of mine. And he is strong so having me can only help." Blaze said arrogantly.

"Come this way and we will introduce you to our boss." The grunt replied.

As Blaze was escorted through the Night stalkers base they went inside an office. A man was sitting with across the table.

"And who might you be kid, and what do you want with us." The man asked.

"Well I am Blaze and I want revenge from an old friend of mine and I like to destroy anything that is good." Blaze looked like he was enjoying the moment.

"My name is Shadow and I am your boss. We will test your strength and give you a position accordingly." Shadow said rather politely.

Blaze got up and followed Shadow. He was lead to a battle ground and was told to use all of his Pokémons. Blaze only had three Blaziken, Staravia, and Electrobuzz. Blaze stood in the middle of the room and heard an alarm. Blaze released all of his Pokémons. Nightstalkers sended out Crobats, Mightyenas, Koffings and Geodudes towards Blaze. He was outnumbered he commanded Blaziken to do flame burst sending all the Pokémons back. Electrobuzz using discharge on the Crobats. The Koffings were getting gusted away by Staravia. All three Pokémons working together like poetry in motion. Blaziken was the most impressive one of the three hitting all the Geodudes and Mightyenas with flamethrower and flame burst. In five minutes he wiped them all out a 12 on 3. Shadow was impressed. Shadow handed Blaze a lieutenant gear.

"Very well done Blaze you are now a Lieutenant for the Night stalkers. You will have your orders directly from me and you will also have your own team of five of our best well rounded grunts." Shadow explained.

Blaze took his new uniform and meet up with his team. The grunts looked pretty strong.

"Well I am your leader and you guys will help me destroy Hunter Berlitz." Blaze commanded.

The grunts Nodded smiling knowing who Hunter was from previous encounters.

**Note: Well now we have something brewing in the pot. Blaze has a new rival but a powerful ally. What will happen now stay tune and leave a review and also read my other fanfiction. Thank you. **

**Blaze Pokémon team:**

**Blaziken, Staravia, and Electrobuzz. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well now we have an evil organization a new rival and Hunter and Neo heading to Aurora Meadows what will happen next. Please review and read my other fanfiction. Thank you. **

**Chapter 13: bad news.**

As Hunter and Neo made their way through Aurora Forest. Hunter received a phone call.

"Hey is this Hunter." A voice sounding nervous asked.

"Yea that is I, is everything alright sir." Hunter asked concerned.

"Yea sorry it's me Evan. I just had a battle with this guy and I beat him he is tough man." Evan said not sounding to happy.

"Get to the point Evan you sound upset." Hunter said.

"Well the guy I beat says he knows you and his name is Blaze, and he said he almost raped my sister is Neo ok hunter. Please tell me she is fine." Evan pleaded.

Hunter explained the situation in detail he heard Evan and you could tell he was pissed. Evan told him to meet him in Aurora Meadows as soon as possible.

_**The next day**_

Hunter called Evan and told him to meet up at Meadows Cafe at noon.

"Listen Hunter I have bad news." Evan said.

"What is it Evan." Hunter asked.

"Blaze is the new lieutenant of The Night stalkers." Evan said harshly.

"Well look at that my rival joins my other rivals." Hunter said with a laugh.

"You seemed calm, and he is my rival too he fucks with family and friends then he fucks with me." Evan said.

"Yea it is just instead of being angry i'm just going to smile. So now what. Where are they." Hunter asked.

"Well they have a headquarter just for Blaze and his team. You, me and Neo can take them. Before they cause trouble." Evan smiled.

"Then lets do this than." Hunter smiled.

_[Moments later ]_

Hunter and Evan walked to the VIP suite and met up with Neo. She looked confused but the two guys explained the problem and made their choice to attack Blaze and his team head on. They did not believe it was smart but fuck it they taught this asshole needs a proper introduction.

As the pack began to get ready someone knocked on the door of the suite.

"Hey I called a good friend of mines over for help." Evan smiled his red eyes gleaming with joy.

"Hey I'm Katie Brookes. Evan called for help I am Aurora Meadows gym leader."

Katie said politely.

Beautiful she was with a Long beautiful dress with an eye on the back. We told her our plans and headed towards Blaze's Headquarter.

_**Hours later**_

As the team of four approached the headquarters. 6 grunts surrounded them with the door of the headquarter opening revealing Blaze in his new Night stalkers uniform.

"Remember I'm always a step ahead of you Hunter now. Hun you and me can fight this out one on one no Pokémons. Grunts looks like you six can have a bit of fun with a six on three Pokémon battle." Blaze said arrogantly removing his jacket.

Hunter did the same. While the grunts send out all their Pokémons.

"You ready Hunter." Blaze asked.

"Lets do this, Blaze." Hunter ran towards Blaze.

Neo send out her Absol. Evan send out his Zoroark. Katie send out her Gallade. They had a plan. Hunter released his Gengar to help. So 4 Pokémons vs 18 Pokémons.

"Hey Gengar, Zoroark both of you do Nightshade." Evan ordered.

"Gallade use Psychic wave." Katie ordered.

"Absol also do Psychic wave." Neo said.

The grunts gave orders and all you see is the grunts getting angry from seeing their attempt failing miserably.

Meanwhile Hunter and Blaze had a fist fight getting jabs and uppercuts on each other. Both very skilled in martial arts that is how they met years ago. During a Martial arts tournament.

Hunter jumped off a wall and roundhouse kicked Blaze in the face. Blaze got back up and punched hunter in the face and the fight continued.

The team try to hold back the grunts but it was getting difficult.

The grunts walkie talkie went out. "we need you Blaze asap."

The grunts took their Pokémons and threw smoke bombs. When the smoked cleared out they have all disappeared. In front of Hunter was a note.

"_We will meet again Hunter." _

_Your beloved friend,_

_ Blaze_

"God damn it I had it with all these games." Hunter yelled.

"Hunter calm down." Evan said.

Hunter pushed him and walked towards Aurora Meadows.

"Just let it go Evan he just needs to cool down." Neo said.

The rest of the team walked to Aurora Meadows to see the gym on fire. Katie did not say anything she did not look shocked either.

"Katie are you ok." Evan looked worried.

Katie just walked behind Hunter to the Pokémon center.

**_[Inside the suite]_**

"Hunter may I join you. I want revenge. The Night stalkers destroyed my gym I will move to Scorpio city I have a suite there." Katie said.

"Me too Hunter I will be joining you until we get to Scorpio city me and Katie are roommates let me go and talk to her." Evan liked her you can tell.

"Neo i'm going to sleep ok." Hunter said.

"Me too I'm just tired of this happening to you." Neo said shyly.

Neo and Hunter fell asleep. While Evan and Katie stayed up talking. He told her about his life she did the same. The longer they stayed talking the closer they sat together. And then they frozed and stared into each others eyes. Katie had beautiful hazel eyes and Evan had red eyes like beautiful rubies. He leaned in and she closed the gap as they kissed she began to lay him down on the couch as she climbed on top of him. She took her dress off and began taking off Evan's shirt they continued the kissing session getting more and more intense with every ticking second. She undid her bra and revealed her breasts. The continued kissing his erection rubbing on her thigh with each movement of her body. He licked around her nipples making her moan sexually. Evan bit one and she gasped not trying to moan loud. She continued rocking on his erection. Katie was craving his dick inside of her. She laid him down and then pulled down his pants exposing his erection she did not hesitate to put it in her mouth she secretly craved Evan but he was too foolish to notice. She undid her panties and got in a 69 position. Both of them craving each other. He licked her rotating his tongue and she gasped and licked the tip of his dick before shoving the rest of it in her mouth. He was breathless panting and licking her from an explosion of pleasure. Katie moaned while she sucked and this continued until they both climaxed in each others face with a sigh of sexual relief. She stood up and put his dick inside of her and he grabbed her by her waist moving her up and down. Her breast went up and down with each thrust and Evan's fantasy finally came true. They kept going like that switching positions and then they finally finished with an enormous climax.

They laid on the floor next to each other and Hunter peaked from the corner.

"I see you too have fun." Hunter laughed.

Katie and Evan sat there embarrassed.

**Pokémon teams:**

**Evan's Pokémon team: Krookodile, Shiftry, Houndoom, Weavile, Hydriego and Zoroark. **

**Katie's Pokémon team: Gardevoir, Espeon, Alakazam, Gallade, Medicham and Delphix.**

**Note: I need help on what to do next let me know leave a review please thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter mostly you Xorobukkit. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Well I do apologize for all my grammatical errors deal with It I am not trying to sound rude but trying to update a lot drains people and then editing is time consuming. So hope you enjoy all the craziness that has come up my Kinions. Keep the reviews coming. And read my other fanfiction. Thank you. **

**Chapter 14: What is next.**

As Hunter woke up he got dressed and looked at Evan and Katie cuddling on the couch. As he left the Pokémon center. The sun has not even risen yet. He walked for a long time without looking back. He walked for hours not realizing he was walking for so long. He decided to go home to not worry anyone that he was gone. A few minutes later he got home and notice everyone was awake. Neo came straight at him.

"Where the fuck did you disappeared to. I was worried sick. You know its not safe to wander around." Neo said Hunter noticed Evan and Katie holding hands.

Hunter wasn't being himself he walked by Neo he ignored her the whole time. She continued yelling. Evan and Katie left the suite to give them some privacy.

"Hunter look at me. What is wrong with you." Neo pleaded.

Hunter sat in the couch just staring at the wall. He looked lost.

"Neo I am not in the right state of mind to talk to you." Hunter said.

"But why Hunter I love you. Talk to me." Neo cried.

"You know I have been through hell my whole life not knowing my parents. My adoptive parents split up. I have been stalk my whole trainer life. My former best friend wants to kill me. He hurt you and I am in the middle thinking what have I done to deserve all of this. I have never done anything evil to be treated this way all I have done is treat everyone properly and respectfully." Hunter said lost in his thoughts.

"We can't just stay here and blame it on ourselves for things happening we just have to live through it." Neo said.

Hunter got up and took a shower and fell asleep again. Neo laid down next to him to comfort him also falling asleep all of this was taking a toll on everyone mostly Hunter.

"Hunter." Hunter looked up to see Evan.

"What happened. " Hunter asked.

"Well Katie said she will give you and Neo the badges for all of your troubles but we have to go to her suite and picked them up. Also they have new rules to enter and fight the elite four and champion. They will only accept 16 trainers with all the badges and this tournament will begin when they have 16 spots taken they don't have any spots taken yet. So we might need to hurry and get all our Badges. We all have 2." Evan said.

"So where to next Evan." Hunter said.

"Scorpio city we get the gym badge and keep it moving." Evan said.

"So isn't it the Scorpio gym leader a guy named James Fang." Hunter asked.

"Yea but lets get going we need to hurry." Evan said.

As the team stepped outside Katie was waiting in a limo. The team stepped in and headed to Scorpio city.

_**[Meanwhile]**_

"Blaze we destroyed your headquarter so that the police have no evidence of us and also I have a task for you. One you will leave Sinnoh and complete your team of six Pokémons. Also here my 8 badges you will participate in the tournament and you will beat everyone and then beat the champ giving the Night stalkers the power we need to take over the world." Shadow smiled as he handed Blaze the badges.

"I will not fail you boss." Blaze said with a nod.

"What the hell Shadow how come he gets to battle in the tournament. I have six Pokémons and I have been here with you for a long time." A guy said with a lieutenant uniform.

"Look John you have other business to attend." Shadow smiled.

"No fuck that let that snot nose punk go against me. I have six Pokémons so a 6 vs 3 sounds fair he beats me he can join the tournament if I win I will join it myself." John said.

"Sounds good to me." Blaze smiled.

As the two lieutenants made there way to the battle ground. They stared at each other.

"Go Steelix." John smiled arrogantly.

"Well I bet you I won't lose a Pokémon in this battle. Go Blaziken." Blaze yawned irritating John.

"Steelix use steel tail." John commanded.

"Pathetic, Blaziken Dodge and use Flame wheel." Blaze said calmly.

Steelix came in fast at Blaziken but in a blink of eye Blaziken Dodged the Tail attack and hit him with flame burst an explosion of flames hit Steelix.

"Damn Steelix return. Go Poliwhirl." John said his smile disappeared.

"Blaziken come back. Go Electrobuzz." Blaze said arrogantly.

"Well Poliwhirl now use Double punch." John said.

As the Poliwhirl approached Electrobuzz.

"Now Electrobuzz use Discharge." Blaze said.

With a boom Poliwhirl was hit by a discharge of electricity wiping him out.

"Electrobuzz come back. So John do you give up." Blaze laughed sadistically.

"No Go Skarmory and Graveler." John upset went into drastic measures.

"It is your choice ok Blaziken use Double kick on Graveler and Flamethrower on Skarmory." Blaze was really getting bored with this.

In a flash two kicks went to Graveler and without a second to rest Blaziken turned around and Burned Skarmory with a flamethrower.

"Can I leave now." Blaze said irritated by his foolish attempt.

"Skorupi and Houndoom go." John commanded.

"Ughhhh go Pidgeotto. Blaziken again double kick Houndoom. Pidgeotto brave bird on Skorupi." Blaze was clearly annoyed.

One second later Jonh was out of Pokémons and he just looked shocked.

"Now I am leaving you have great Pokémons but you need training kid." Blaze said to the younger lieutenant.

With that Blaze left Sinnoh to complete his task. While Shadow signed him up to the Tournament.

**John's Pokémon team: Houndoom, Skarmory, Steelix, Graveler, Poliwhirl, Skorupi. **

**Note: well now this is gonna be epic seeing as how 16 great trainers will be in this tournament who will it be stay tune we have one spot taken by Blaze. Please Review and see what happens next. Will we figure out why Shadow wants Blaze to win the Pokémon tournament. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Note for all of you who are big fans of Blaze. I am sorry to say he will not appear in a few chapters. Also this chapter will be a little slow cause I believe Hunter needs a break from all of this stress. Please leave a review and read my other fanfiction. If you want to talk to me pm me or kik me gio_dgreat. Thank you. **

**Chapter 15: A well deserved break.**

As the team made it into Scorpio city. Katie and Evan dropped off Hunter and Neo in front of the Pokémon center and told them to meet them near Scorpio lake tomorrow. As Hunter and Neo made there way into the Pokémon center they were greeted by nurse Joy who handed them a key to their room. The two went into their suite. Hunter was quiet the whole time. Neo was upset and hated seeing him like this.

"Hunter lets go for a walk and get our mind off of all this nonsense ok." Neo pleaded.

"Neo if it makes you happy lets go." He said with a fake smile.

"No Pokémon battle or training." Neo said acting angry.

"Fine." Hunter smiled kissing her forehead.

The two left the Pokémon center and headed to Scorpio park. They held hands and they sat on a spot where the two were unseen and alone. Hunter took a seat on the ground leaning his back on to a tree. Neo sat on his Pelvis looking at him.

"We needed some alone time." Neo said sexually licking her lips.

"Neo thank you for being patient with me." Hunter smiled.

"I'm your girlfriend I have no choice." She giggled but was interrupted by Hunter's moist lips.

The two kissed not stopping to breathe. Hunter unzipped his jacket. And Neo untied her hair. She began to brush against his pelvis and fast. As the two finally stopped make out session they stared into each others eyes.

"Hunter you seemed eager to fuck me." She said honestly.

"All this stress makes a guy eager for a good fucking." He said boldly.

With that Neo kissed his neck and Hunter moaned a bit and grabbed Neo by her waist and pressed her down on his pelvis making her moan on his neck.

"Well lets make this quick before the park gets crowded." Neo said with a wink.

"Oh I thought you wanted it indoors." Hunter smiled.

"I like fresh air Hun." Neo said kissing Hunter again.

They continued kissing wrestling each other with their tongues. Neo began to move faster on his pelvis. Neo got up nervous but not giving a shit. She bend over leaning on the tree exposing herself to Hunter. He knew what to do next and he pulled out his dick and thrusted it into her. Neo moaned quietly trying to keep herself collected. He grabbed her waist and began going deeper. Hunter then turned her around and Neo jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hunter pulled Neo's shirt up revealing her breast. He continued thrusting into her admiring the view of her breast bouncing up and down with every thrust. After a few minutes Hunter released a sigh and his load.

"Ohh god I needed that Neo." Hunter smiled.

"Me too." Neo said.

As the two walked home. They took showers and enjoyed each others company for the rest of the night.

**[Evan and Katie]**

The two went for a romantic date at the park. Katie sat down with Evan for a picnic. The two ate quietly for a while admiring the scenery. As they finished eating Katie moved closer to Evan holding his hand. He sat Katie on his lap. She looked at him he looked at her. The stare lasted for a while. Evan decided to break the ice.

"Isn't this romantic me and you together. I never thought you liked me to be honest. You're so quiet but deadly and I loved you since the day we met." Evan said smiling.

"I liked you as well I am just way too shy to notice. My apologies ok." Katie said laying him down on the blanket on the floor kissing him. Katie unzipped his jacket revealing his fine toned body. Evan pulls up Katie's dress to reveal a beautiful pussy. She wasn't wearing underwear. They continued making out but Katie got desperate and unzipped his pants she took out his dick and put it inside of her. Katie began moving back and forth while Evan holds her ass and pushes her back and forth on his dick. Evan slid his hand up Katie's shirt and cupped her breast and began thrusting faster. After a while he released his load and so did Katie. As the two got dressed they noticed Hunter and Neo happily holding hands.

**Note this is the end of chapter 15. I just believed that Hunter and the gang deserved Psychological breaks. Because of revenge, nearly being raped, burning down gym, and an unexpected alliance with the Night stalkers. Please read the fanfiction of EndrewSwiftwind and Xorobukkit.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note well we get back to the action now that Hunter and Neo are a little straight from the stress they had. Please Review let me know what you want and I'll see what can happen and I need some OC's Please. Also read my other fanfiction. If you want to contact me kik me gio_dgreat or pm me. Thank you. **

**Chapter 16: Fang**

Hunter and Neo walked home holding hands on their way home there was a sign with the face of the first competitor of the Championship Tournament. It was Blaze. Hunter just stared at the poster thinking how is Blaze the first person to sign into the tournament.

"What the hell is he doing how is Blaze the first contestant of the tournament." Hunter said in rage.

"Look don't worry about it babe we will apply and we will be at the tournament." Neo said with a comforting smile.

As the two went into their suite there was a package on the couch. It had a note.

_**"For Hunter and Neo. **_

_**Thanks for the help and I hope you take out that son of a bitch.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_** Katie Brookes."**_

Hunter opened the package revealing two Psychic badges one for him and one for Neo.

"Well we have two badges each." Hunter said.

"Yea we are not far we should face the next gym leader tomorrow we need to get going to the next city." Neo said.

"Yes Neo we will beat James Fang and move to the next city." Hunter said with a smile starting to care less of Blaze being in the tournament.

The two began planning for the match tomorrow against James since he specializes on poison type Pokémons.

Evan left them a message he said "I am canceling the meeting I have my handful with Katie tonight it" also said to go ahead without them win the badges and they will meet us in the tournament.

Hunter texted him telling him "thank you for all the help and thanks to Katie for helping us and the badges. We will see you in the tournament. Hopefully we can see each other again."

Hunter and Neo packed up. Getting ready to face James and preparing to move to the next city. Shock city where the new gym leader is located his name is still unknown.

**[ The next day ]**

Hunter and Neo stepped into the gym seeing James Fang in the middle waiting for them with a smile.

"Welcome you two to my gym. My name is James Fang, I am the poison type gym leader." James said.

"So I will face you today." Hunter said.

"Nope Katie told me the skills you to have and I want you two to face me in a 6 vs 6 tag match you both choose three Pokémons. And then we will battle so surprise me." James Fang said.

"Ok no problem, Neo choose your three and I will choose my three." Hunter said coyly.

As the two chosed the Pokémons to battle against James they stepped up to the battle ground ready to go.

"Well I hope you two are ready." James said confidently.

"Don't underestimate us James you will regret it." Hunter said.

"I am not underestimating you two, you guys look strong but I think I can handle it." James said arrogantly.

"Alright then, lets get this started shall we." Hunter said looking at Neo smiling happy to be battling with her boyfriend in this 6 Vs 6 pokemon battle.

"Yes we shall Hunter, Go Ekans and Seviper." James said his coyly smile making him look like a predator sort of like a snake.

Both snakes hissed at Hunter and Neo. Neo was afraid but Hunter did not lose his cool not being afraid he has seen scarier things in his life.

"Go Larvitar." Hunter said with a smile Neo has never seen before. He looked like he was craving blood she was beginning to fear James and Hunter. They stared each other down.

Neo looked frightened and Hunter began to notice. He loosened his glare and smiled comforting. Neo calmed down a bit and choose her pokemon.

"Ok I am ready, Go Kadabra." Neo said nervously staring at the snake pokemons.

"Hey Neo stay calm, I have a plan just follow my lead." Hunter said with a comforting smile loosening Neo's nerves a little.

"Ok Hunter I am sorry, lets do this." Neo said a little more energetic and Hunter nodded with a grin.

"I see you two are finally ready, lets get this started shall we. Go Ekans and Seviper use poison fang on Kadabra." James yelled.

"Now Neo say it." Hunter said.

"Kadabra use confuse ray on Ekans." Neo said with a nod.

Kadabra hit Ekas with a confuse ray while the two snakes came head on. When Ekans got hit he turned and attack Seviper.

"Hey Ekans stop it no thats wrong." James yelled desperately.

The two snakes kept attacking each other while Hunter had a great idea.

"Neo tell Kadabra to use barrier." Hunter said Neo doing as she was told.

"Ok Larvitar do earthquake." Hunter said.

The earth shaked and the two snakes where hit hard both unconscious.

"Good work Hunter I see your skilled." James Fang smiled kindly to his great plan.

"I am a former 4 time champ Mr. Fang." Hunter replied arrogantly.

"Ok kid, go Skorupi and Koffing." James said.

"Ok Kadara do psychic wave." Neo said.

"Koffing do smug on Kadabra. Skorupi do ice fang on Larvitar." James said coyly confidently.

Skorupi bit into Larvitar freezing him to unconsciousness. Hunter returned him seeing Kadabra being hit by smug but hitting Koffing with psychic wave knocking each other out. So Skorupi was standing alone. Hunter threw out his prinplup and Neo threw out her Pidgeotto.

"James are you going to send out another pokemon." Hunter asked politely.

"No they are a surprise." James said secretly.

"Ok then your loss." Hunter said.

"Skorupi do thunder fang on Prinplup." James said.

"Staravia brave bird." Neo commanded.

Boom in a flash Skorupi destroyed Prinplup with a thunder fang. Then Skorupi gets blasted by Staravia with brave bird.

"Staravia good job, return." Neo said.

"Well these are my close friends, but now I will destroy you guys." James laughed.

They stared each other down. With the battle ground empty and tension was high.

"Ok lets do this, go Nidoqueen and Nidoking." James said confidently.

Two giant Pokémons stood in the middle of the battle ground ready to kill.

"Impressed, but not good enough go Gengar." Hunter said.

"Well lets go Absol." Neo said not even a bit scared seeing as Hunter was not scared she felt less afraid as time pass.

"NIDOQUEEN do drill horn on Gengar." James said.

All the hits went directly towards Gengar they all hit but no feeling of pain. The moves went unaffected to Gengar.

"James it is a fucking ghost type Pokémon, normal moves don't work." Hunter said making James angry from embarrassment.

"Nidoking use poison horn on Absol." James said.

"Absol dodge it and use Psychic wave." Neo said acting like Hunter with arrogance

Nidoking charged at Absol like a wrecking ball. Absol side stepped Nidoking making him smash into the wall. Nidoking fell back and was then hit with a blast of a psychic wave.

"Well lets end this Nidoking use Giga impact on Absol and Nidoqueen use Fire blast on Gengar." James was beginning to get angry that his pokemons were being handled so easily by two kids.

"Alright Neo keep your Absol away and watch a legend do some fireworks, NOW Gengar do Explosion." Hunter smiled the wickedness in his eyes made him look like what he is a true champion.

As Nidoqueen and Nidoking charged at Absol and Gengar. Gengar disappeared from Hunter's side and appeared in front of the two Nidos with a smile and then boom Gengar exploded and blasted the two Nidos leaving them unconscious. Everyone fell back from the explosion except Hunter he stood there with a grin.

"Well done you two I have never been in such a fight like this in my life, here goes your badges and hopefully you guys make it to the tournament." James said still in awe from the match of his life.

"Thank you James we will be at the tournament." Hunter said as he took the two badges and shook James's hand.

As Neo and Hunter got out of the gym they headed to the Pokemon center to heal their pokemons. From a distant stood a girl with red hair and a really tight biker outfit she was a bad ass chick really sexy around Hunter's age she stood one foot away from her bike.

"Well I see you are here now Hunter my love, soon our love will make contact again as I break in that bitch you got there with my fist. We will see each other real soon Hun." the girl said as she threw her lollipop on the ground and hopped on her motorcycle and headed towards Shock city.

Hunter and Neo were so happy now having three badges each and started heading to Shock city to get their fourth badge.

**Note: sorry I took so long to post a chapter I was busy brainstorming and was having some personal problems but i will continue posting please leave a review. Leave me some OC characters need them for the story and the future tournament. Thanks for all the support my Kinions. **

**James Fang's Pokemon team: Seviper, Ekans, Koffing, Skorupi, Nidoking and Nidoqueen.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey there my Kinions. Well leave a review and feedback. This story I believe is far from over but I need you guys to let me know what you want next. Also read my other fanfiction. Thank you. Pm me or kik me gio_dgreat. Leave a review. **

**Chapter 17: Gwen**

Hunter and Neo sat on a bench a few yards from Shock city. The city was huge with bright lights and lots of people walking through the stores and bumping into each other.

"Well lets go and rest inside the pokemon center I am so tired Hunter." Neo said with a yawn.

"Yea me too Neo." Hunter replied.

As they stepped into the city the only thing Hunter and Neo saw was a ton of people. They held hands to comfort each other and not lose each other in the crowd of a girl bumped into Hunter and fell to the ground.

"Watch where you are going asshole." The blue haired girl yelled.

"I apologize it's that there is a lot of people here." Hunter said reaching out to help the the blue haired girl.

The girl accepted the hand. She was a cutie with blue hair and purple eyes. She wore a pink tank top that shows midriff, black jacket unzipped over that, dark blue skinny jeans and black boots.

"I am sorry for calling you an asshole." she hugged Hunter. He hugged her back awkwardly.

"It is okay, well my name is Hunter and this right here is my girlfriend Neo." Hunter said with a smile. Neo looked at the girl not liking her for hugging Hunter and calling him an asshole just a while back.

"You said her name is Neo right. Do you have a brother named Evan?" the girl asked with a smile.

"Yea he is currently in Scorpio city why is that your concern." Neo said harshly while Hunter squeezed her hand in a sign of "stop being mean Neo."

"Well me and Evan are best friends and he said he had a sister named Neo, and I want to surprise him so thanks guys." the girl said beginning to jog away.

"Hey you did not say your name." Hunter yelled over the crowd.

"It is Gwen." Gwen said with a wink.

Hunter and Neo made it to the pokemon center within minutes of meeting Gwen. Neo and Hunter sat on the couch.

"Neo what is wrong you look angry." Hunter asked concerned.

"I am fine Hunter, I just do not like that girl Gwen. The way she hugged you and winked at you *sigh* I hate her." Neo said a little upset.

"You can't be upset about that babe, girls think im attractive as well as guys think your attractive. All we need to know is that I love you." Hunter said with a comforting smile and a hug.

"You love me, prove it." Neo said rubbing her soft hand on his pants where his dick was located.

Neo did not give him a moment to answer she sat on his lap and began kissing him. Neo began rocking back and forth on his pelvis a habit she gained as she began to date Hunter. Hunter started moving his hand to her love lips rubbing the outside of her pants with his hand. She moaned while she kissed him. Neo wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck and he lifter her up from the couch he took her to the kitchen and sat her on the counter. They continued making out Neo began unzipping his jacket and he took her boots off. Hunter stepped back to catch his breath.

"Neo you are always ready for a great fucking." Hunter said seductively as he removed his shirt and took off his shoes.

"And you are not hmm. Hun shut up and fuck me." Neo said sounding a little innocently making Hunter desire her more.

Neo removed her shirt and began kissing Hunter again. Hunter took her bra off revealing her lovely perky c36 sized breast. He loved her breast. He toyed with her breast a bit before putting one in his mouth. Neo moaned leaning back on the counter. Hunter would took his time messing with both of her boobs pleasing her and making her desire him even more. Hunter removed her skinny jeans and her panties the one she bought during her shopping spree. She looked a little embarrassed not use to Hunter being so sexually attracted to her. Hunter dropped his head and without wasting time he began to lick her pussy not caring about anything but Neo and himself. As he continued to lick Neo was moaning loudly, she could not help it she was being pleasured to another level. She has never seen of Hunter. She pulled his hair and she squirted in a sigh of orgasmic pleasure coming from her body. Hunter stepped back with Neo's liquids dripping from his face. Hunter grinned and washed his face.

"Wow Neo you taste so good." Hunter said beginning to kiss her neck.

"I do Hun, let me taste you." Neo said getting off the counter and pushing him into the counter.

Neo got on her knees and undid his assassin styled jeans. Hunter now had an embarrassed look on his face that went away with a moan as Neo licked the tip of his dick. Neo began putting it deeper into her mouth and rotating her tongue around his cock. Neo moved faster as Hunter grabbed her head guiding her into what a guy calls " the spot". After a while she put his dick in between her breast. She moved quickly and she began multitasking sucking his dick while giving him a boob job. Hunter cummed in her mouth. She stood up Hunter kissed her. He bent her over the counter with one leg on top of the counter. He put his dick into her and began thrusting. Hunter pulled her hair and Neo moaned loving everything that was happening. Hunter did not hold back not one bit. Neo moved into his dick with every thrust. Hunter stepped back and sat her on the counter and began fucking her. Neo wrapped her arms under his shoulders. Hunter fucked her hard and she loved it. Neo began leaving scratch marks on his back which made him fuck her harder. Neo moaned but was interrupted by Hunter's mouth. Neo moaned loudly as she came for the second time. Hunter did not stop thrusting he continued. Neo was starting to feel light headed from all the pleasure. Hunter came inside her as she continued squirting. He nearly had a leg cramp but rubbed it off. Neo embraced him and Hunter did the same.

"I love you Neo." Hunter whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Hunter, more than anything in the world." Neo whispered back.

_**[Meanwhile]**_

Gwen made it to Scorpio city on her Fearow. And she began asking people if they knew where Evan was staying. There was a man who told her because he has seen Evan around with Katie which made Gwen jealous that Evan is dating another girl. She found the house and stopped in front of the door. She knocked and the door opened with Evan not wearing a shirt and his face in shock.

"Hey Evan remember me." Gwen said hugging him pressing her breast to his hot body.

**Note: this is the end for chapter 17 it was fun my first lemon lol but i hope you guys enjoyed it we have a new character thanks to Ultraviolet Assassin. please leave a review and ideas for next chapters. Please offer any advice and OC's. Thanks Kinions. **


End file.
